


The Gunner Private

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Boot Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, shoe shine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Mac shines his boots and Anna gets curious.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Gunner Private

“What are you doing?”

Mac looked up; sharp features cast into shadows from the firelight. “Cleaning and shining my boots.”

Anna’s head tilted to the side, watching his long fingers pulled the laces from one boot and laying it over one of his thighs before beginning to work a rag over the worn leather.

The  merc was always one of her favorite things to  watch, laser focused on anything he set his bright mind to. Anna stood and grabbed the blanket draped across her legs, spreading it on the ground next to his rickety old chair.

“Why?”

“Keeps ‘ em in good condition.” He raised the boot slightly and spat, using the moisture to clean a particularly nasty spot of viscera from the leather. He worked slowly, the motions practiced and precise. After he had managed to get one clean, Mac stretched looking for his pack, spotting it on the other side of the fire pit.

“Sh- shoot. Hey Knockout. If you  wanna help you could grab my pack, eh?”

Anna rolled her eyes softly from the position she had taken by his thigh and sighed when he smiled down at her. “Fine.”

“ Plus, light me a smoke while you’re at it.”

She scoffed at him but rose to her feet and retrieved his pack, digging around in it for a second with a frown.

“Where’s your smokes?”

“I’m out. But I know you’re not.”

“Fucker!”

“Yup. Now can I have one or not?”

She couldn’t help but smirk softly when she drew the pack out of her sweater pocket, tapping the bottom and drawing one out. She moved over to him and placed it between his lips, running her nails over the short hair that covered his chin. Her lighter clicked and the tip of the cigarette flared when he inhaled deeply.

Anna dropped down to the blankets again when he dug through his pack producing a small tin. Mac cracked it and couldn’t help but laugh when Anna’s nose wrinkled at the strong smell it gave off. He cut her off then she moved to ask.

“Polish.  Yes, it is supposed to smell like that. From back in my Gunner days. Big into protocol and  sh -stuff. Trying to parade themselves around like a military power when they are little more than raiders. Didn’t work so well with me but I did end up enjoying some of the smaller parts. Like well cared for shoes.” 

She watched, totally absorbed in the process as he pressed a portion of the rag into the tin and wiped the black waxy substance onto his boots. It was mesmerizing, his skilled and callused fingers working over each area. 

Mac was so drawn into his activity that he jumped slightly when Anna laid her head on his thigh, regarding her through the cloud of smoke that had started to gather around his head. Her eyes were glued to his fingers as he worked the polish into the leather and he couldn’t help but smirk slightly when they followed up to his lips and away when he flicked the butt into the bushes

“Hold this for me, would  ya ’?” He passed her the tin he had been working with, digging around in his pack again until his fingers brushed the rough bristles he was looking for. When he straightened again, he noticed Anna had found a way to situate herself between his legs.

The brush fit in his palm; thumb curled around one end with his pinky holding it on the other side. He swung his forearm back and forth, working the last bits of polish into the leather and bringing it to a dull glow before lifting it to his eye level for inspection. Passable.

Mac pulled his other leg up and removed his other boot lining them up beside each other to show her, the difference was noticeable. One was dusty, covered in mud and other unknown substances while the other almost shone a deep warm black. Anna found she couldn’t help herself, almost as if she was pulled forward by an invisible sting and laid her lips on the clean leather slightly before pulling back. The scent of the polish clung in her nose and she felt dizzy for a second before it cleared and she looked up at the merc. 

Mac had one eye brow raised as if in question when he tugged the clean boot back on his foot and set the tread down on her thigh, passing her the length of shoelace.

“ Wanna lace that up for me Knockout? Not too tight.” Anna nodded eagerly, taking the length from him and gently trying to get her fingers to cooperate with her. Mac let out a small laugh when it took her a few tries to work the laces through all the holes. He couldn’t help but mock her slightly with a gentle shove to her leg with his boot after tugging them from her hands.

“How is it you can pick a lock like it’s not even there but not be able to do something as simple a lace a boot?”

She was completely silent, eye blown wide as she watched him, his fingers tying a neat knot. Mac pressed a little harder into her thigh as he pulled away, loving the way the firelight caught the way her pupils expanded.

“Pass me another smoke would ya’.”

Anna nodded, pulling the pack from her sweater lighting it herself before passing it up to him. She felt the increase in weight on her thigh when he leaned forward, the deep ridges of the tread of his boot digging into her flesh even through her jeans. A blush creeped up her neck when the softest of moans escaped her lips.

A soft smirk spread across Mac’s mouth, quickly returning to the task at hand. He felt her shift slightly each time he spat onto his boot. He frowned at a particularly difficult spot right at one of the seams, brow furrowed as he worked the dried blood from the stitching.

“Tell me what you’re  thinkin ’ Knockout.” She took a moment to  respond , so he finally raised his eyes to where she was and increased the weight on her thigh. 

Anna hissed softly. “That... That you missed a spot... Right here...” Mac’s brows both raised when she leaned forward and her pink tongue reached out over the spot he had made sure was clean only moments ago.

He watched in fasciation as she licked at the  leather, feeling the blood in his head start to run south and jaw clenched slightly when she pulled back with a blush. Anna’s eyes were wide and dark, the green nearly completely eaten by the black of her pupils before she looked down.

“Sorry Sir.”

He laid the rag across his thigh and reached out to grab her chin and force her eyes back up to his. Mac had to admit he was impressed with himself for keeping his voice level.

“Not a problem, Private. Just trying to help your superior with their boots.”

Anna swallowed and went silent again when he let his hand drop from her face and picked the rag back up. He continued for a few moments before he turned the boot, inspecting it in the firelight and dropped it to her eye level.

“See anything else?”

“No Sir.”

“Polish.”

She passed it up to him “Yes Sir.”

This time when the tin opened, he pushed the tread of his boot against her thigh again and loved the small moan she tried to stop. Mac laughed softly.

“I know I didn’t like the smell of it when I first started but you  gotta admit. It grows on you. Doesn’t it Private?”

Anna whined and tried to cover it with clearing her throat. “ Ummm . Yes  Sir. It makes me a little light headed however.”

“You’ll get past it. After you watch me a few more times I will expect you to shine mine. Then after you have passed inspection, you will be expected to keep your boots in comparable condition. Understood?’

She swallowed softly at his tone and nodded in agreement. Mac loved the way that her eyes were glued to his fingers as he polished the other boot. When it came  time, he picked up the bristle brush again and held it out to her.

“This part is fairly simple. I think you can deal with it.” Mac used his sock foot to nudge her other thigh open, spreading her legs wide before he planted his boot on the firm flesh and stepped into it.

Pain shot up from the weight he pushed into her and Anna groaned softly, her eyes rolling back. 

“ Too much?”

She shook her head. “No Sir.”

Anna could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Then get to it.”

She huffed out a breath and tried to wrap her hand around the brush as she had seen him do but she found it impossible. She could stretch her fingers just to where the wood started to curve but couldn’t wrap her fingers like he had. Anna settled for a more natural hold and worked the brush over his boot like he  had, stopping only when he tapped her head.

“Good job. Now sit up straight and hold firm.” He demonstrated for her, spine straight and shoulders back. Anna copied his position, huffing out a pained breath and tensing when he planted the boot firmly in the center of her chest.

Mac watched her with a smirk. He raised an eye brow, the unspoken question hovered between them. He felt the shiver pass up her body and pressed a bit harder when she gave him the slightest head nod.

While it would normally only take him a moment to lace the boot, Mac took his time, knowing that the thin material of her T-shirt offered much less protection from the heavy tread than her jeans did. When Anna started panting softly from exertion, he pressed a little harder, pulling the laces tight and knotting them before dropping the boot heavily back to her thigh.

She let out a sharp, pained gasp as the deep treads dug into her skin. It chased all thoughts from her mind and she hissed when Mac dragged the heavy weight down until it hit the dirt. It turned from a hiss of pain to a deep moan when he repeated the action on her other leg.

“You did a very good job Private but it looks like the right one got a bit dirty. Why don’t you clean that off for me?’

Anna looked down at both boots in the dirt and brought her face down to be level with them. Much to her surprise, he was right. A small bit of dust had settled onto the toe and she hesitantly bent down further, bringing her mouth to the leather.

Mac watched as her ass raised up, waiting patiently until he felt the light pressure on her lips against his boot. He groaned softly and started working at his belt. He was surprised at his body's reaction to all of this, having been growing steadily harder since her tongue first made contact with the leather. Now with her on hands and knees literally licking his boots he finally understood why old-world fucks had enjoyed shit like shiny shoes. 

The cool night hair hit his overheated groin and Mac palmed himself, fingers loosely curling around the base of his cock. Anna’s mouth continued to work over the leather, pressing soft kisses here and there before her  tongue would dart out to swipe over places she had missed.

“Eyes up here Private.” She hauled herself up, head spinning softly as she drew fresh air in through her nostrils. She was finally able to focus on him when her head cleared and couldn’t help but moan at the picture he made; leaned back with his thighs spread wide, one hand working his cock and a sly smirk on his face. “Got something else you can use that tongue to clean.”

Anna crawled forward, running her tongue up the length. One of her hands came up to wrap around the base and guide the head between her lips, the other laying softly on his thigh,

Mac laid one of his hands on her bare scalp, nails scraping over the long stubble. “Hair’s getting long Private. We will...  _ oh shit  _ … have to trim it soon.” Anna worked slowly, allowing her jaw to relax into the stretch and took as much as she could, bobbing up and down on the length between each breath.

Quickly he felt the telltale tension start to coil low in his balls and he tapped her on the top of the head. When Anna pulled  back, he couldn’t keep the smugness from his tone.

“Bet my cock tastes a hell of a lot better than my boot does.”

She matched him with an evil smirk. “Yes Sir. I fucking love how it tastes. Stretches my jaw real good.”

Mac’s eyes widened. She had been so quiet up until now that her words shocked him and his body reacted before his mind caught up with it, snapping his hand out to make contact with her cheek. Still his body moved on its own, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him. 

Anna gasped at the sting, moaning when strong fingers wrapped around the point of her chin and forced her to look up at him. She could feel heat rising the where skin had contacted skin.

“That was for your fucking language Private. See it doesn't happen again.”

A shudder ran through her body and Anna felt a gush of arousal drip out of her. “Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.”

“Better. Get back to work” He dropped her chin again and leaned back. When she  hungrily sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth, Mac felt a good deal of tension drain out of himself. He hadn’t been thinking when he struck her but it had worked out well and at the moment, he wasn’t going to question it.

He tried to stop himself but soon enough his hips were thrusting back up into her closed fist and mouth, listening to the wet sounds of her sucking him and the small moans she was making. Mac palmed her head again pulling her back and groaning at the spittle spiderwebbed between his cock and her open mouth.

“Fuck woman. That mouth is perfect, made for tasks just like this.” He used one boot to push her thighs open again and looked down on her. “Lean back on your hands for me.”

It widened her stance even more and Anna gasped when he planted the tread of his boot right at the seam of her jeans.

“Something wrong Anna?”

“No Sir.”

Mac’s cock twitched at her voice, breathy and soft and  barely there.

“Good.” He spat into his palm and eyed Anna when she let out a whine and her hips twitched against his foot. Again, her eyes were glued to the motions of his fingers, watching as he wrapped them around himself and started working the moisture along the length. Mac stroked himself steadily, couldn’t help the little extra roll his hips gave or the way he pulled down at the base to let her see the way the deep red tip of his cock was starting to drip clear fluid.

Anna rolled her hips hesitantly against his boot, gasping at the way the sharp friction caused bursts of pleasure. It was different that anything she could say she was used to but everything about this was so she chose not to question her reactions.

“Feel good Private?”

“Yes Sir, Lieutenant MacCready”

Mac couldn’t help the sharp bark of laughter before her corrected her. “Don’t kid yourself. I never made it past sergeant.”

Anna laughed with him and shrugged. “Sorry Sir.”

When Mac flexed his foot slightly, the pressure ripped a moan from her throat and Anna felt her eyes roll back. He pulled back the pressure and her eye’s snapped open, rutting her hips  against the rough tread.

“Fuck you’re a needy little whore, aren’t you Private.”

“Yes Sarge.”

“ _ Oh fuck!  _ Open up. Now!” He had been trying to hold himself back just a tiny bit but something about the title caused his balls to draw up suddenly. Anna leaned forward, letting her tongue fall  out and staring up at him.

Mac’s grabbed her chin and held her mouth open, shooting thin ropes directly onto her tongue. As he wrung out the last drops, he turned her head and let a single thick glob drop onto the still red, fleshy part of her cheek.

When he pulled back, Mac watched as her throat worked to swallow him down. Anna dropped open her mouth for inspection and he couldn’t help but groan at the way she was looking at him.

“Good girl. Looks like you got a little bit of something on your cheek there Private.  Let me get that.”

He took the rag from his thigh, finding a clean section and gently tugged her chin forward. Mac tilted her face to an angle that was suitable and smiled down on her softly both he spat, using the rag to wipe both fluids from her face. Anna visibly shuddered and he was sure for a split second if it was from pleasure or disgust.

When he turned her face back to his, Anna’s eyes were blown wide in shock and she couldn’t help the way her thighs were pressing together in an attempt to get some friction.

“There we go, all clean.” Mac released her chin and tucked himself back into his pants, Anna pouting at him the entire time.

“Sir?”

“I’m not  walkin ’ back there with my pants round my ankles Anna.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Now come on  _ Private _ . I  wanna fuck you against the door. And next time we find some fatigues we are keeping them. I have ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I am super poo brained today so I blame any mistakes on that.
> 
> Also I started working on this after shining some boots last night cause I actually kinda like the smell of shoe polish.... then it morphed into this and I am going to be continuing this a bit more. Not sure how much everything will end up lining up with other stuff but that's why its in the Drabbles and One shots and not currently linked with the Start Me Up series .
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated


End file.
